


bigger than a war [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I came to believe in the existence of extraterrestrial life and in a conspiracy inside the government to keep their existence a secret" (c) Dana Scully - X-Files</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Music: The X-Files Dubstep, Brand X Music - Spawn<br/>Crossover with X-Files, based on PJVilar fic for War Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	bigger than a war [video]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PJVilar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJVilar/gifts).



> Unfortunately, the fic hasn't been posted and I don't know why, so it was pointless to post video without a fic. But it was like a 6 month ago, so I'm really sorry, PJVilar and I hope my karma won't be cursed too much.
> 
> Yeah, it's sort of based on fic, but I suck in following the plot, so... oh well.


End file.
